A Real HAPPY HALLOWEEN
by po tah toes
Summary: first one-shot. Just for halloween.Just read plz :


**_Yeah, my first one shot. AND I MADE IT JUST FOR HALOWEEN TOO! HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Normal P.O.V_**

There was a group of people walking around the town halloween carnival, they were all 20 years of age. One of them was dressed in a clown costume, short with blonde hair, the one and only Rima Mashiro. Another one was dressed as a soccer player. He flashed a smile at all the girls he passed, his emerlad green eyes filled with happines.

"I'll be back. I forgot something in my car."Utau hoshina said as she walked back to her car, forgetting an accessory she needed for her singer costume.

_BUZZ BUZZ! RING RING!_

_"_It's a text from Ikuto..."The one will emerlad green hair said, his name was Kukai souma

Everyone listened in awaiting what Kukai will say.

Kukai scannd through the next, and sighed.

"H-he said he can't come...I'm sorry..."He turned to a girl with bubblegum pink hair behind him.

"I'm sorry.."A man with long purple hair said, he was dressed up as a basketball player. _NAGIHIKO FUJIASKI. _Was what it said in the back.

"...I'its alright. I'm sure h-he has m-more important t-things to..to do...o-other then to...to be with me.."The pink haired girl said between tears.

She trid to force a smile, but it soon faded as she ran through the crowd. Away from her friends, trying to get some time to her self.

She sat down on a a park bench, in her pink princess costume. It was a strapless, and went up to mid-thigh. It didn't look much like a princess outfit, but it was the best she could do out of scratch. She had her hair curled, wearing white gloves that went to her elbows,white 3 inch heels, and a teria. She wiped a tear off her cheek. Soon, she began to sob again. She touched the diamond ring on her ring finger. She began to wonder if the ring meant anything to _him_.

People passing by her, also wearing costumes ignored her. Some would laugh at her.

Shouldn't she be having fun at her first halloween carnival? Yes, of course. But that wasn't happening just yet.

"A-Amu?"Amu looked up and saw Utau

"Utau..."Amu whispered, her golden eyes began to water even more.

"I heard..from Kukai...If you need anything, just know I'm always here for you, 'kay?"Utau said, concern written all over her face.

Amu nodded. "T-thanks Utau..B-but you s-should be o-over there..s-so you can have fun.."

"I don't think you should be alone though..."

"It' ok..I'll just go home, if you don't mind."Amu said standing up, her bangs hid her eyes.

"I can give you a ride, if you like."Utau insisted.

"No, I-I think I just need fresh air."With that Amu left, she walked towards an alley.

A quicker way to get home.

Amu stayed in the middle of the alley, but then she heard footsteps behind her. It got louder and louder.

She turned around, and saw a man with a beer bottle in his hand. He was wearing a suit, but the jacket was close to falling off. And the tie was no where to be seen.

"W-who are you?"Amu asked, backing away.

Before she knew it she was held up against the alley wall. She had closed her eyes, and when she opened them she saw the man in front of her.

He was Staring at her breast, and he began to lick his lips. '_oh no..Please no! Help me someone!'_

Amu tried to scream, but the man stopped her by smashing their lips together. He forced in tonge into her mouth.

He started to get into her dress, touching her chest roughly.

Amu started to cry. She couldn't do anything to stop him. He was pressed against her, and she was already kept on moving around, but there was no use. Amu began to lose closed her eyes, and prayed that it will end soon. Right when she was about give up, everything stopped.

His lips weren't against her, and she didn't feel his hands in her dress anymore.

She opened her eyes, but the man wasn't there. She looked to her left and saw the man on the floor,but then there was another man standing in front of him.

".huh...Blue hair, Ikuto?"Amu whispered to herself.

"Never touch _my _wife again you bastard"As the man turned around Amu saw who it was.

"Ikuto?"Amu whispered.

It took him three big, but silent strides to get to her. Once he did, he hugged her close to his chest.

"I'm sorry..."He whispered.

Amu cried into his chest. Then she realized what his costume was.

"W-why are you..a pirate?"Amu said looking up at her husband.

Ikuto smirked"Because I stole you from the kiddy king..."He said and kissed her forhead.

Amu smiled. "Happy halloween...Ikuto..."Amu said hugging him.

He chuckled.

"Happy halloween, _love..._"

* * *

**AND THATS IT_! So u know what to do now right? YOUR GONNA REVIEW! GOT IT?_**

**_ok, so first one shot_**

**_crappy I know, but whatever._**

**_BUT PLEASE REIVEW!_**

**_,=,e_**


End file.
